Prank Wars: Prankster King
by Unknown Scribe
Summary: Naruto find a book titled Pranks and Pranksters of Konoha: Past and Present. He finds out Not only who the King is but how to become king. You prank them until they give up. Well the current King wants to keep his title. So let the pranks begin.
1. Prolog

* * *

**This just Jumped into my mind and had to get out. Sorry I had edited it so it was right. Sorry.**

* * *

Iruka walk into his class that morning and found it, destroyed with a note pinned with a kunni stating that he was pinned in this room until it was perfect. Singed: The Prankster fox.

Well, Iruka had to teach his students so he got to work. In no time at all the room was clean. It surprised him that nothing was actually destroyed but he just shrugged it off and went on his about his day.

Well, Iruka had to teach his students so he got to work. In no time at all the room was clean. It surprised him that nothing was actually destroyed but he just shrugged it off and went on his about his day.

Out side the class room window sat Naruto just waiting for his "adopted" father to try and get out of the room because he had just had to try and take the title of prankster king away from him. Thought Iruka had taken it from the fourth just before his death he seamed to have forgotten what taking the crown entitled or maybe just thought it was another harmless joke.

Naruto had been in the library trying to find something to learn. When instead, he came a a book on the history of pranksters in the village. The three names he recognized were. Namikaze, Minto (the Yondame Hokage), Umino Iruka (his adopted father), And Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke older brother).

Naruto could only think it made sense with what he knew about Itachi. It just made him looked up to The Yondame Hokage even more. The one about Iruka was what surprised him the most.

Though when he thought about it he remembered saying Iruka say HE was the class clown growing up, because he too wanted to be noticed. Iruka, Prankster King! No way! Not only that but to still be King now! No Way in HELL!

Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen our favorite brown haired sensei, Iruka, is The One, The Only Prankster King, and not only that but he's had it for 13 years.

Then flipping though the pages, he found THE INSTRUCTIONS. The how to, on becoming Prankster King.

Now, to get the title!

* * *

**I know it's short but this is just the start. If you review I will type faster. Any thing would be great. If you have a prank you want used I might use it. You can even pick the person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and thank 1Aryana for this update. She made me type. I love her and hate her for it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto My friends would have stolon it long ago.**

Naruto watched Iruka as he waited for the Chuunin instructor to finish up. Picking up his papers for the day he could go home and grade them.

As he was walking to the door he dropped all his things. Whale in the window the Naruto look-a-like vanished into a puff of smoke.

Naruto knew that he had the door rigid brilliantly but he just hoped it would be enough. He still had yet to get Iruka. For step one to get the title is to successfully prank the current king. Then in another Prank challenge him.

Naruto had been trying for a week. And he still had yet to get him the first time. The simple, if you call time-release ink on papers in someone elses house simple, papers back with grafitiy faces did not work. SO he dicited to just get him to with on he was planning to use later. He should have figured it would take his better pranks to get him.

Fine he would just have to get him with the door. As eventually he would get him. I mean you can only dodge so many Pranks before you missed one. So hopefully it happened soon.

* * *

Now as Iruka opened his door, He figured that he would just head home. Eat some food, grade the papers, and go to bed. So little was he paying attention That the rig on the door that when opened when of after 5 seconds sticking a tag that, in a bout ten minuets, would start to send a small electrical current through the teachers body.

Naruto having finally figured out how to do Jaraiya peeping Jutsu. So hanging on the ceiling he saw the shock tag placed.

He watch as the Chuunin walk away. He started to walk after him. Parts of the rules were you had to be present at each prank.

As Iruka was walking, he could not shake the feeling that he was being followed. AS he took a step he started to spaz out while walking though he did not notice.

By the time he got home his neighbors were already calling the hospital. Then he noticed that he could fell a tingle running down his spin that made his body jerk. Then he felt something on his back catch fire. Now being a teacher he taught the students the Stop. Drop. And Roll. For when they caught fire.

The practice started when he was in the academy, mostly because of one of his pranks. Lets just say that it involved a Katon jutsu.

He did and what doses he sees fall from his back, but a note addressed as follows.

* * *

_To: __ichibiri jigyoku_

Inside it read.

My king I challenge you. Your time has come. I want your thrown.

From: Ketsune ichibiri senou

_P.S. I like Orange_

* * *

Some one had fond the book. There were only two people who were in the village that would care. Shino who was on a mission, and one blond student. It had to be Naruto. Dam. He almost had the record to. Well he was a least going to get a challenge.

* * *

**Kay this on was longer. **

**I can't seam to finish thoughts today. Oh well. I like Kabuto.**


End file.
